This invention relates generally to self-locking covers for coin containers of the type used with coin-controlled machines, and provides means for preventing undetected unauthorized access to the locked receptacle by manipulation of the locking mechanism.
Vending machines operated by coins normally have coin containers such as coin boxes or similar receptacles to receive the coins dropped into the machine by those who have purchased merchandise from the machines. Such coin containers are locked into prefabricated recesses provided in the machines. When the machine is serviced, the serviceman removes the loaded coin receptacle, empties it and replaces it within the recess with an empty one.
For security purposes it has become customary to have a coin container which is locked, and remains locked until it is returned to the proprietor of the vending machine or to an authorized counting station whereat it can be opened and the coins removed. In such cases, the serviceman is provided with an empty, locked container so that when the loaded container is removed from the enclosure, a fresh, empty container replacement can be installed.
In order to prevent pilferage from the coin container subsequent to removal from the machine, the serviceman is not even given keys thereto.
The coin receptacle must be in condition to receive the coins when the serviceman installs the same within the enclosure provided in the machine. Normally there is a window in the top of the container which is opened on installation and remains open after installation for receipt of coins. When the receptacle is removed from the machine, removal automatically locks the window in closed condition. This window remains in closed condition until authorized access is gained for retrieval of the contents. Attempts to gain access to the interior thereof for the surreptitious non-detachable removal of coins therefrom must be thwarted.
In recent years, receptacles in the form of covered coin bags have gained wide acceptance over lock boxes. Applicant's self-locking cover assembly disclosed in Ser. No. 136,889 was especially suitable for use with coin bags.
The referenced application Ser. Nos. 136,889 and 238,617 provided a self-locking cover assembly for a coin container wherein the cover includes a first channel member open at one end and having a slide arranged in the channel. A second channel member carrying a flexible coin bag is telescopically received in the first channel member to complete the cover assembly. A window is formed in the top wall of the first channel member. The window is located to enable alignment with the delivery end of the coin chute of the coin controlled machine when the bag and locked cover assembly is installed fully into the machine. The slide is movable during entry into the enclosure between a condition whereat the window is blocked to a condition in which the window is open. Means are provided to maintain the open condition thereof while the container remains installed. Means also are provided whereby during and subsequent to the withdrawal of the coin box from the enclosure, the window is blocked and access may not be gained thereto by covert or surreptitious action. In particular, spring means are employed ridable on the slide during uncovering of the window and upon withdrawal against the one edge of the slide to prevent access to be gained to the window. Once installed within the designated enclosure, the locked assembly cannot be withdrawn unless the window is closed off. Once the container is withdrawn, the window cannot be uncovered covertly without detection. Means also were provided to prevent withdrawal of the locked container from the enclosure area so long as the window is even partially uncovered, and to prevent return of the container once it has been removed unless the locking means have been reset.
Once the loaded coin bag and cover assembly was withdrawn from the holding bracket within the coin operated machine, it was transported to a secured counting area where the seal thereof was severed, cover parts separated and access to the loaded coin bag obtained. Once the bag was emptied and its contents accounted for, the locking mechanism was reset to permit reassembly of the cover. Unless the parts were reassembled, with the locking mechanism properly reset, reentry into a holding bracket of a coin operated machine was not possible, since the slide mechanism could not be operated.
The band spring means which slides on the slide member include an end bent portion serving to block movement of the slide upon withdrawal of the covered bag from the coin machine. This spring must be manipulated to reset the valve and release the slide from its blocking condition relative to the slide. As with all security devices, there is always a desired to construct the device so as to forestall the possibility that an enterprising individual may devise as yet unforeseen manipulations or maneuverings which may defeat the expedients provided to prevent nondetectable covert or surreptitious access to the receptacle.
Since the band spring means included in the earlier constructions rode the slide and functioned to prevent access by blocking movement of the slide so that the window could not be uncovered without leaving evidence of the attempt, it could be possible to gain access to the spring and manipulating a tool to lift the spring from its blocking condition. This may be highly unlikely but nevertheless, given the desire, surreptitious entry might be remotely possible.
Even such unlikely occurrence deserves the provision of means whereby evidence would remain indicating attempts, successful or otherwise, to gain entry by manipulation of the band spring from its slide-blocking condition.